KLAO
KLAO is the NBC affiliate, serving the Prattsville, NE area. It broadcasts on channel 7 and is owned by Sunbeam Television. Syndicated programming on KLAO includes Breaking Bad, Family Feud,'' Hell on Wheels'', Coach, and 21 Jump Street among others. It is a sister station to CW affiliate KTPR. Voice Over History * "From KLAO Television, this is News 7" (1980-1982) * "Live from KLAO-TV Channel 7, this is NEWSE7EN" (1982-1984) * "From the Channel 7 Newsroom, this is The Prattsville News" (1984-1988) * "Now. Live. News 7 Prattsville starts right now" (1988-1990) * "From Prattsville's News Station, this is News 7 at (time)" (1990-1993) * "Live from KLAO-TV, The News Station. This is 7 News at (time)" (1993-1995) * "You're Watching 7NBC. Live from KLAO-TV Prattsville. This is 7 News at (time) on The News Station" (1995-2003) * "You're Watching 7NBC. Live from Prattsville. This is 7 News at (time) on The News Station" (2003-2009) * "It's (time). This is 7 News" (2009-2013) * "From 7NBC. This is 7 News" (2013-2016) * "7 News at (time) starts now" (2016-present) Station ID History * This is KLAO-TV, Channel 7. NBC in Prattsville. (1980-1984) * You're Watching KLAO Channel 7 in Prattsville. (1984-1988) * You're Watching Channel 7. KLAO Prattsville. (1988-1993) * You're Watching KLAO Prattsville. A Sunbeam Television Station. (1993-1995) * You're Watching 7NBC. KLAO-TV Prattsville. A Sunbeam Television Station. (1995-present) News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles * News 7 (1980-1982 & 1990–1993) * NEWSE7EN (1982–1984) * The Prattsville News (1984-1988) * News 7 Prattsville' '(1988-1990) * 7 News (1993-present) Station Slogans * "Channel 7, Proud as a Peacock!" (1979-1981; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * "Channel 7, Our Pride is Showing" (1981-1982; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * "We're KLAO, Just Watch Us Now" (1982-1983; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * "Channel 7, Be There" (1983-1984; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * "KLAO, Let's All Be There!" (1984-1986; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * "Come Home to Channel 7" (1986-1987; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * "Come on Home to Channel 7" (1987-1988; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * "Come Home to the Best, Only on Channel 7" (1988-1990; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * "Channel 7, The Place to Be" (1990-1992; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * "It's A Whole New Channel 7" (1992-1993; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * "The Stars Are Back on Channel 7" (1993-1994; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * "It's Channel 7" (1994-1995; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * "The Year to Be on 7NBC" (1995-1996; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * "7NBC, More Colorful" (2009-present; localized version of NBC ad campaign) Current On-Air Staff (year joined in parentheses) * Hank Donaldson - anchor; weekday mornings, 11:00am (on KTPR), and noon (1989) * Holly O'Brien - anchor; weekday mornings, 11:00am (on KTPR), and noon (1985) * Tom Voorman - anchor; weeknights at 5, 5:30 (on KTPR), 6, 9 (on KTPR), and 10 (1992) * Lisa York - anchor; weeknights at 5, 5:30 (on KTPR), 6, 9 (on KTPR), and 10 (1995) * Joe Hunt - anchor; weekend mornings (1987) * Martha Davidson - anchor; weekend mornings (1994) * Bill Field - anchor; weekend evenings (1993) * Jill Spain - anchor; weekend evenings (2002) 7 Weather * Harold Bond - meteorologist; weekday mornings, 11:00am (on KTPR), and noon (1983) * John Sellers - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 5:30 (on KTPR), 6, 9 (on KTPR), and 10 (1996; formerly of KRHP) * Luke Williams - meteorologist; weekend mornings (2001) * Jenny Edgar - meteorologist; weekend evenings (2006) 7 Sports * Robert Kutcher - sports director; weeknights at 5, 5:30 (on KTPR), 6, 9 (on KTPR), and 10 (1998) * Jimmy Parce - sports reporter; weekend evenings (1990) Current On-Air Reporters * Kate Wagner - general assignment reporter (2004) * Michael Robbins - general assignment reporter (1996) * Errol Paxton - general assignment reporter (2000) * Mark Galley - general assignment reporter (1988) * Ed Foreman - general assignment reporter (2003) * Sherry Thomas - general assignment reporter (1999) Programming Schedule Gallery KLAO NBC 7.jpg|''7NBC logo with station ID (1995-present)'' Category:Channel 7 Category:Sunbeam Television Category:Prattsville, NE Category:Nebraska Category:Television channels and stations established in 1954 Category:NBC affiliated stations